yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 055
"Galaxy-Eyes Sealed!? A Cosmic Level Number Appears!" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 14, 2012. Summary and V speed towards the Space Duel Field.]] V and Kite speed towards the Space Duel Field. V says that Kite has finally come, while Kite says "Chris", before correcting himself and calling him V instead. Kite recalls watching V leave years ago, and wonders why he did. At the Duel Coaster Stadium, Bronk wonders what's going on, as they haven't shown any Duels in a while. He wonders if Yuma is alright and Caswell adds that something's not right here. Orbital 7 suddenly speeds through the air, flying towards the entrance to the Duel Coaster's underground section. He says he can't wait for Kite anymore - he needs to go to him now, even if Kite will turn him to scrap for following. Yuma speeds along on his Duel Coaster, having no clue where's he going. Tori tells him to slow down, but Yuma says he has to find an opponent. Astral says if he isn't careful and Tori finishes by saying they'll hit a trap again. There's an explosion overhead and Yuma wonders if someone else hit a trap. Orbital 7 comes flying through the air out of the explosion and lands on the coaster between Yuma and Tori. He calls them "the crazy duo". Tori asks if he's alright, and Orbital calls her "the scary girl". Tori angrily grabs him and threatens to throw him off the coaster. He says he needs to get to Kite and Yuma remembers Droite falling to Tron for Kite's sake. Yuma says he has something to tell Kite and tells Orbital to lead them to him. Orbital agrees. " is Summoned.]] Kite and V have arrived at the Space Field and both appear on the flat surface of the space station's roof. V says he knew the day where they would fight would come. V remembers watching Hart and thinks the day he found out the truth, his heart became surrounded by hatred and revenge. Kite says he will make V pay for hurting Hart. They begin the Duel, with V saying he'll take the first turn. He Normal Summons "Planet Pathfinder" and Special Summons "Solar Wind Jammer" from his hand via its own effect by halving its ATK. He activates "Tannhäuser Gate" and explains that it lets him change the Levels of two his monsters to their combined total. He changes the Level 4 "Planet Pathfinder" and the Level 5 "Solar Wind Jammer" to Level 9. Kite says he has two Level 9 monsters. V overlays them to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" in Attack Position. The monster fails to appear though and Kite asks where it is. V ignores him and explains the effect of the Duel Field, "Cosmic Frontier". When a player Xyz Summons, they draw a card. V Sets a card and ends his turn, with Kite again questioning where his monster is. V asks him what's wrong and tells him its his turn. Kite thinks that even if the monster can't be seen, its still there as a Summon was declared. He Normal Summons "Photon Delta Wing". He orders it to attack with "Photon Missile". The missiles miss V and are absorbed by a black hole behind him. V apologizes, saying his attacks can't reach him. He asks if that will be all and begins his turn. angry at Kite for showing no concern for Droite.]] V orders "Dyson Sphere" to attack "Delta Wing". A white hole appears behind him, which blasts "Delta Wing" with spears of light, destroying it and bringing Kite down to 3000 Life Points. Kite asks what's going on here and V says he knew Kite wouldn't understand - V's Dueling has gone far beyond his imagination. Yuma's Duel Coaster appears in the air and Tori asks if this is the Space Field, which Astral confirms. Orbital says he's confirmed the signal from Kite's D-Pad and they fly towards the space station. Tori asks why he's speeding up and Yuma says the coaster's controls aren't responding to him. They crash between Kite and V, with Tori calling Yuma and idiot and Orbital asking Kite if he's alright. Yuma gets up and says he has something he needs to tell Kite. He explains that Droite was defeated by Tron. Kite's eyes widen and Yuma continues that Droite fought Tron for him. Kite responds that he doesn't care. Yuma grabs Kite by the collar and V calls out to Yuma. He calls him Kazuma's son and says that everyone has now gathered here - it must be fate. Yuma says he has something to ask V - where is his father? V says he'll tell them everyone he knows before they continue the Duel. Kite says he has no time to listen to such a story and asks to continue their Duel. V says the story is relevant to him too. He asks if Kite didn't wonder why V's family suddenly appeared in the World Duel Carnival and why they targeted Hart. And why they are trying to take revenge against their father - Dr. Faker. Yuma is surprised to hear that Faker is Kite's father and wishes to know why they want revenge. arrives after being found by Chris.]] V explains that five years earlier, Kite's father Faker and V's own father, Byron were conducting research about opening the doorway to other dimensions. They worked from Heartland Tower. Faker says they found dimensional distortions all around the world, but he can't pinpoint their exact location. He angrily slams his hands onto his keyboard. Byron appears behind him with a drink and tells him drink it and calm down a bit. Faker turns and knocks the drink from Byron's hands, with the mug falling to the floor and shattering. He says he has no time to do that - he must find the door to the other dimensions. Byron tells him there is one other person attempting to find that doorway. V is standing at another console and he tells him to bring up that person's image, calling V "Chris". Byron says he's an interesting man - an adventurer named Kazuma Tsukumo. Kazuma sits on a rock in the desert, watching the sunset. He says its peaceful and that no one should bother him here. A helicopter appears overhead and he guesses he was wrong. Kazuma enters Heartland Tower with Chris and complements the amazing equipment they have. Byron thanks him for coming so quickly and shakes his hand, introducing himself as Byron Arclight. Kazuma says they have a gravity wave map and an electromagnetic wave map, both very impressive. Faker yells he has no time - he analyzed all the distortions and still can't find it - something has to be missing. Byron asks for Kazuma's opinion about the door's location. Kazuma steps forward and says finding the door will change mankind's history and make those that discover it rich and famous. Faker says he has no need for either of those things, he simply must find the door. Kazuma smiles and says he feels relieved to hear that. Kazuma says what interests him about the door is its potential for a real adventure. Byron asks if that was a test, then. Faker tells Kazuma to look at the electromagnetic wave map. He explains that after the appearance of the doorway, he found odd phenomenons in twenty-one places around the world. He says he was positive he could determine the next place the door would appear if he analyzed those places. Kazuma calls it the twenty-first dimensional equation and Faker says there is only one more step. Kazuma says he's missing something. Faker says that's impossible, but Kazuma clarifies that there are not only twenty-one locations. He says that by just sitting around in a lab, they've missed some things. He reveals there are twenty-three locations, meaning there are two more. Kazuma says the true answer if the twenty-third dimensional equation. , Byron Arclight and Kazuma Tsukumo venture to find the door to other dimensions.]] V says that by analyzing that new data, they pinpointed the location and headed there. Faker tells the rest to stay behind, just he, Byron and Kazuma will go. Bryon tells Chris it will be fine. In the present, V says that what he saw ends there. From here on is the story his father told him. Guided by Kazuma, they climbed down into the valley. While making camp one night, Byron asks if they'll really make it and Kazuma responds by explaining kattobingu. He shows Byron and picture of his family. Kazuma says his son loves Dueling and Byron says his own son is the same way and says that he has three sons, also telling him that Faker has two. Kazuma asks just what is it that Faker is after. Byron says he doesn't know, but he does know that Faker is a true genius. He says that no matter what the reason is, he wants to help with Faker's work. Kazuma says that Faker must be happy to have a friend like him. In his tent, Faker types on his console. He translates some runes and reads them saying that "by offering two souls, a great doorway will appear". He smiles. V says that after three days, they finally arrived. Byron asks if its ruins of an ancient civilization and Faker sees three markings on the ground. He says this is the place for sure. He steps on a floor slab with an inscription on it. The inscription glows red and the door slams shut. A giant slab falls from the ceiling. Kazuma jumps, pushing Faker out of the way in time. Kazuma tells Byron not to move and says that traps must have been set to deter intruders. Later, they descend some stairs, with Kazuma saying that up to now has been child's play. They must use all of their bravery and knowledge from this point on. Byron asks if Faker is alright, with Faker saying he's fine. He lags behind the other two a bit though. Bryon and Kazuma reach the very top of a set of stairs, which just leads to the top of a pillar. Kazuma says its a dead-end, but there must be something here. The runes below them glow red and electricity pulses through their bodies as they turn red as well. Below them, Faker says that the moment has come. He says he feels sorry for them and Byron asks what's he's doing. Faker explains that the runes below them say "by offering two souls, a great door will appear". Byron asks if he's trying to use them as sacrifices and Faker says he must find the door at any cost. Kazuma asks if Byron wasn't his friend. Faker says that friends are useless. The stairs collapse and Faker says that if Bryon is his friend, he should be happy to to be sacrificed and that it's the best an average person like him could hope for. The pillar collapses and they fall towards a portal. Kazuma barely hangs on and grabs Byron's hand, yelling "kattobingu". Byron tells him to let go of him, as if he doesn't, Kazuma will fall too. Kazuma says he's heard it said that if Duel someone, you become friends - and to him adventuring his Dueling. Faker tells them to disappear and the piece of rock that Kazuma is hanging on to falls. They both fall towards the portal, with Byron yelling he won't forget this. returns.]] In the present, Yuma says that was his father's last adventure then. Astral compares the sacrifice to Xyz Summoning. V says his own father returned though. He has wandered through the other world, with only revenge on his mind. Because of that, he had changed. His father is currently known as Tron. Everyone is surprised. V says that the true culprit is Faker - and V will make him pay. Kite says he has only Hart, he has no interest in what Faker does. He says they'll continue the Duel now and tells Yuma to move out of the way. Kite Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" in Attack Position, explaining he can do so when he controls no monsters. He Normal Summons "Photon Pirate" and explains that it can banish a "Photon" monster in his Graveyard to increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase. He banishes "Delta Wing" to increase the ATK of "Pirate" to 2000. V says there are two monsters with 2000 or more ATK and Yuma says Kite's ace card is coming. Kite Tributes "Thrasher" and "Pirate" to Tribute Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in Attack Position. Kite remembers that last turn, he took 1000 damage when "Delta Wing" was destroyed. So that means that V's monster must have 2800 ATK, since "Delta Wing" had 1800. He tells "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction", but V says he's foolish. He blast goes through V and he takes no damage. He says he'll show Kite his "Number" now. Bright light streams out from the sun, blinding everyone. A black object appears from behind the sun, which is quickly engulfed by a tube in the center of the object. Two small satellites float around it. V says its the gigantic monster that even consumes the sun - "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere". V claims that no matter what the monster is, "Dyson Sphere" cannot be defeated. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. V This Duel takes place at a Duel Field, "Cosmic Frontier". It is a treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect allows players to draw a card each time they perform an Xyz Summon. The Duelists begin with the amount of Life Points they had at the end of the Duel Coaster. In this case, both players have 4000. (V formerly had 4600 Life Points, although it is possible he lost 600 from running into a Trap Card(s) on the Duel Coaster.) Turn 1: V V Normal Summons "Planet Pathfinder" (1000/1000) and Special Summons "Solar Wind Jammer" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect by halving its original ATK (800 → 400/2400). He activates "Tannhäuser Gate", changing the Levels of his two monsters to the sum of their original Levels - 9. He overlays his two Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. As he Xyz Summoned, he draws a card via the effect of "Cosmic Frontier". V Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Photon Delta Wing" (1800/900). "Delta Wing" attacks "Dyson Sphere", but V activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere" to negate the attack. Turn 3: V "Dyson Sphere" attacks and destroys "Delta Wing" (Kite 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Kite Kite Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect as he controls no monsters. He Normal Summons "Photon Pirate" (1000/1000). Kite activates the effect of "Photon Pirate", banishing the "Photon Delta Wing" in his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Pirate" by 1000 until the End Phase (1000 → 2000). Kite Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Dyson Sphere", but V activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere" to negate the attack. (NOTE: In the TCG / OCG, If Dyson Sphere activated it's effect first, Kaito could have chained Galaxy-eyes' effect to it and removed the materials, since the chain resolved backwards ) Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes When Byron falls the first time before being caught by Kazuma, he does not have his monocle. When he falls the second time, it is back.